BIG CLASH Reunion show
BIG CLASH Reunion Show Since "Genocide" Jack Barton closed the doors on the BIG CLASH promotion in late 2006, a number of its supporters have run an annual reunion show in April. While Barton has nothing to do with it, there are enough serious stars to attract former fans. Many of the BIG CLASH wrestlers retired after its closure, so this is the only way to watch characters like ORPHAN, Gary Moore, Rex Porter, and Chico Rivera. Though the ring rust of the top draws, do leave something to be desired from the workrate. Workers like FLIGHT, SLEEPER, and Hector Santana rarely work in North America outside of the one show, and gimmicks like Wicker Man, The Unbalanced, and the Mecha Demons won't be touched by any other promotion, so th shows are a unique experience. The Reunions BIG CLASH Fan Weekend '07 On April 13th, 14th and 15th of 2007, BIG CLASH stars gathered once again, putting on a three night show at the Staples Centre. NIGHT ONE "Straight Edge" Gary Tooms defended the BCTV title against "Sane" Gibson Steele. 6.52 Sleeper & PaiN went to a no contest. 10.12 The Unbalanced defeated Nightmare Factory. 8.42 MetalDRAGON defended the BC Light heavyweight title against "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera 7.48 "Glorious Gary Moore defeated "Razor" Ron Porter. 13.28 The Mecha Demons won the BC Tag Titles from the Burning. 17.23 In a rematch of their Boiling Point classic, ORPHAN defeated CRAZY Killer in a ladder match. 29.13 NIGHT TWO METALDragon defended th light heavyweight title against PaiN 22.15 Nightmare Factory defeated Wicker Man & Karosine. 7.23 SLEEPER defeated Exciter Exceeder #2. 8.24 "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera defeated "Hombre" Hector Santana. 14.56 Kings Among Men defeated The Unbalanced in a #1 contenders match. 12.36 "Glorious" Gary Moore defeated Splatterizer in a falls count anywhere match. 23.37 The Mecha Demons successfully defended the BC Tag Titles against Hidden Faces in a TLC match 20.17 NIGHT THREE The Unbalanced defeated Karosine, Violent Dave Swartz, PaiN, and Johnny Fine. 12.19 '' ''"Hombre" Hector Santana defeated SLEEPER. 8.01 Splatterizer defeated "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera in a barbwire match. 12.07 The Mecha Demons successfully defended the BC Tag Titles against Kings Among Men. 14.43 METALDragon defended the BC Lightheavyweight title against FLIGHT. 23.32 In a grudge match, ORPHAN defeated "Glorious" Gary Moore in an Iron Man match 5 to 4. 60.00 One Last Night On December 23rd of 2007, the stadium known as "Clash Arena" was scheduled to be torn down. Two days before, on the 21st, a number of BIG CLASH employees, and friends, decided to hold one last All Men Are Brothers tournament, to commemorate the old dive. Round 1 - Slaughterhouse 2 (ORPHAN, CRAZY Killer, Reckless Abandon, MetalDragon, and JET) defeated Burning Desire (Hector Santana, "Ladykiller" Chico Rivera, "Arsonist" Aaron Daniels, Crimson Inferno, and The ICE) Round 1 - Violent Society (Splatterizer, "Rawmeat" Mitchell, Frank Scalpel, Tommy Little, and Chris Templeton) defeated The Unbalanced ("Sane" Gibson Steel, "NOB" Nathan O'Brian, Paranoid Paul Johnson, Average Man, and Twitch) when Splatterizer pinned Average Man. Round 1 - Mecha Demon Army (Robot No. 666, Dante Machine, Big Robot Goliath, Broken Angel, & DevilBot) defeated StarLights (Blind Assassin, Wicker Man, PaiN, CRaSH, and Death Mask III) Round 1 - The *NEW* Slaughterhouse ("Genocide" Gary Moore, "Crying Man" Gary Tooms, "Razor" Rex Porter, SLEEPER, & The Deadly RAY) defeated Team Super Jisatsu Story ("Hurricane" Hiro Yuko, Kid Ikiru, Burning Tensei, Six Demon Bag, and Osamu Junko) Semi-Finals - Slaughterhouse 2 defeated Violent Society Semi-Finals - The *NEW* Slaughterhouse defeated the Mecha Demon Army Finals - Slaughterhouse 2 defeated The *NEW* Slaughterhouse BIG CLASH Reunion '08 On April 13th and 14th of 2008, the stars of BIG CLASH merged on Pittsburgh for a double header. NIGHT ONE The Deadly RAY defeated MetalDragon for the BC Light heavyweight title. 24.56 "Straight Edge" Gary Tooms defended the BC TV title against "Hombre" Hector Santana. 7.14 The Burning defeated the Unbalanced in a flaming tables match. 10.04 FLIGHT, CRAZY Killer, Blind Assassin & Wicker Man defeated SLEEPER, PaiN, Paragon of Pain & Death Mask III. 18.45 '' ''"Lady Killer" Chico Rivera defeated "Razor" Rex Porter. 10.21 Robot No. 666 defeated ORPHAN in a bed of nails match. 14.23 In the main event, Splatterizer defended his BCKotDM title against Raw Meat Mitchell in a Killing Box match. 13.48 NIGHT TWO The Deadly RAY defended the BC Light heavyweight title against FLIGHT. 20.19 The Unbalanced defeated Wickerman & Blind Assassin. 9.22 The Burning defeated the Nightmare Factory. 7.43 "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera defeated "Straight Edge" Gary Tooms for the BC TV title. 8.52 METALDragon & CRAZY Killer defeated SLEEPER & "Hombre" Hector Santana. 15.47 "Glorious" Gary Moore and "Razor" Rex Porter went to a double disqualifcation. 11.11 Splatterizer had to pull out for injury, so in the final match of the show, ORPHAN defeated Robot No. 666 in a 7 tables of death match. 17.43 Reckless Abandon Memorial Show BIG CLASH lightweight legend, Reckless Abandon, passed away in a car accident in May '08. A memorial show was organized to help his family pay for funeral expenses. Gibson Steele, Nathan O'Brian, and George Mann defeated Grape Kid, Exciter Exeeder III, and Globus 13.57 Blind Assassin defeated Paragon of Pain. 5.23 MetalDragon & FLIGHT defeated SLEEPER & PaiN. 22.12 The Deadly RAY defended the BC Light heavyweight title against CRAZY Killer. 19.43 Mecha Demons (Robot no. 666, Satan Toaster, Dante Machine & Big Robot Abadon) defeated ORPHAN, Hector Santana, Chico Rivera, and Gary Moore in a Steel Cage match. 28.92 BIG CLASH Reunion '09 On April 14th 2009, BIG CLASH once again reformed at the Air Canada Centre. With big draws sidelined by injuries (Splatterizer, CRAZY Killer), foreign engagements (FLIGHT), and visa problems (Gary Tooms), the show was quite stripped down. Promoter Gary Moore decided to just run one night, and brought in outside talent from the EWF and AWL. The show opened with Wicker Man defeating "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera for the BCTV Title. 8.19 GRACE defeated Julie Q. for the EWF woman's title. 7.16 Blind Assassin defeated Big Robot Abadon. 5:54 The Unbalanced defeated Frank Wilkes, Jonathan Smith & L.Tentacle for the AWL trios titles. 12.48 Former BURNING tag partners exploded, as Crimson Inferno defeated "Arsonist" Aaron Daniels. 9.23 In a grudge match, "Razor" Rex Porter defeated "Hombre" Hector Santana. 15.32 The Deadly RAY defended the BC Light heavyweight title against Metal Dragon in a ladder match. 19.34 In the main event, ORPHAN & "Genocide" Gary Moore reunited the Glorious Bastards to defeat the Mecha Demons in a 2 out of 3 falls match for the BC tag titles, when ORPHAN got the third fall on Robot no. 666. 34.55 BIG CLASH Reunion '10 After the problems with the 2009 show, it wasn't expected BIG CLASH would run another reunion. However, ORPHAN booked the Astrodome for January 4th 2010, and followed through with several former Alamo Pro stars "Chief" John Razorback and Bill Stokes drawing a respectable gate. The Mecha Demons defeated Excited Exeeder III & Globus. 6.19 Blind Assassin defeated Twitch. 7.12 Wicker Man defended the BCTV title against the Unbalanced. 10.02 Crimson Inferno won a four-way-dance over "Arsonist" Aaron Daniels, MetalDragon, and ORPHAN. 17.29 '' ''The Deadly RAY defended the BC Light heavyweight title against "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes. 16.44 After the match Bill Stokes announced his retirement to an appreciative crowd. "Chief" John Razorback, "Hombre" Hector Santana & Chico Rivera defeated Three Bad Men (Gary Moore, Gary Tooms & "Razor" Rex Porter) in a barbwire match. 26.11 BIG CLASH Reunion '11 Looking for a strong comeback after the weak draw at the Astrodome, ORPHAN took on the SuperDome. The gate was once again respectable, but the card was applauded for building up the younger talent, the three-way-dance was praticularly acclaimed. Excited Exceeder III defeated Twitch. 6:24 Paragon of Pain defeated Death Mask III 5:04 Wicker Man defended the BCTV title against "Arsonist" Aaron Daniels, and Blind Assassin in a flaming tables match. 17:21 Chico Rivera defeated MetalDragon. 9:39 The Mecha Demons defeated "Hombre" Hector Santana, Globus, Grape Kid, & SLEEPER. 8:30 The Glorious Bastards defended the BC Tag Titles agaainst The Unbalanced. 20:01 The Deadly RAY retained his BC Light Heavyweight title taking Crimson Inferno to a draw. 30:00 Robot No. 666 defeated Splatterizer for the BCKothDM in a 7 tables of death match. 14:22 BIG CLASH Reunion '12 Wicker Man defended the BCTV title against "Sane" Gibson Steele. 9:33 Blind Assassin defeated The Unbalanced. 7:15 "Arsonist" Aaron Daniels defeated Satan Toaster. 9:02 Excited Exceeder III, Globus, Grape Kid & Twitch defeated "Razor" Rex Porter, Paragon of Pain, PaiN, and SLEEPER. 14:01 Crimson Inferno defeated FLIGHT. 24:06 Robot No. 666 defeated "Hombre" Hector Santana to retain his BCKotDM title. 7:45 The Deadly RAY & Mysterious Reyes defeated The Glorious Bastards for the BC Tag Titles. 18:53 BIG CLASH Reunion '13 NIGHT ONE Twitch defeated Paragon of Pain. 5:24 Exciter Exceeder III, Globus and Grape Kid defeated The Unbalanced. 11:10 Blind Assassin defeated "Hombre" Hector Santana in a barbwire match. 7:47 Wicker Man defended the BCTV title against "Razor" Rex Porter. 13:53 The Burning defeated The Mecha Demons. 14:43 ORPHAN defeated The Deadly RAY for the BC Light Heavyweight title. 28:08 NIGHT TWO Mecha Demons defeated Twitch & Horus Exciter Exceeder III defeated "Sane" Gibson Steele. 7:32 PaiN & SLEEPER defeated Globus & Grape Kid, Paragon of Pain & Death Mask III, & Nightmare Factory. 15:03 Wicker Man defeated "Straight Edge" Gary Tooms to retain the BC TV Title. 8:11 Blind Assassin defeated Robot No. 666 for the BCKotDM title in a barbwire match. 12:30 The Burning defeated The Deadly RAY & Mysterious Reyes for the BC Tag Titles when Crimson Inferno pinned Ray. 14:22 ORPHAN defended the BC Light Heavyweight Title against Simon Cruise (IWA). 17:46 BIG CLASH BIBLE ﻿Feeling his legacy being stolen, Jack Barton finally ran a reunion show of his own in 2010, on January 10th opposite ORPHAN's show. No longer popular with the boys, it didn't feature many BIG CLASH regulars. BIG CLASH BIBLE The show started with "Genocide" Jack Barton in the ring, crying over being abandoned by all his friends. Hoping to catch the BIG CLASH heavyweight champion in a moment of weakness, The MechaDemons steal his soul turning him into a robot... BLOODLUST, Trent Sersus & Paragon of PaiN defeated Frank Scalpel, W & Sam Winter 7.00 "Sane" Gibson Steele defeated the Mysterious Reyes. 3.20 FLIGHT defeated SLEEPER 22.12 Brent Wallace defeated "RSO" Frank Wilkes. 10.11 Splatterizer defended his BCKotDM championship against Hillbilly Hayes in a World of Pain match. 18.22 "Genocide" Jack Barton defeated "Evil Android" Jack Barton to reclaim his soul, only to get jumped by the rest of the Mecha Demons 8.01 drawing out friends. "Genocide" Jack Barton, Splatterizer, and Hillbilly Hayes defeated The Mecha Demon Army (Evil Android, Broken Angel, Big Robot Abadon, Electric Hellfire 2, and Iron Hades) in a falls count anywhere match. 14.43 Category:PPV